Protecting Our Future!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: Four kids, two relationships. When a new threat raises, they will have to take action but what can they do, they are just kids after all. Contestshipping and Pokeshipping! Requested by SapphiRubyCrys. Hope you have a wonderful Birthday! :) ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1: The Problem Arises!

**Me: Hey, Guys! I'm here with a new story! It's going to be a Multi-Chapter Story since It would go awful in a One-Shot so please, stay with me!**

**This Story is dedicated to a friend of mine 'SapphiRubyCrys'! :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON BUT SHE DOES OWN THE OCs!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

A brunette-hair woman smiled as she opened up the hose and let the water run.

She had sapphire blue eyes and brown hear that reach her shoulders. They were in the style of puppy ears, making her look cute yet childish. Over it she had a red bandanna with a white pokeball symbol on it. She was wearing a red top and some blue jeans. She had black and red flip-flops on her feet and around her neck she had a gold chain with a red rose charm hanging from it. She also had a ring on her ring finger, it was in the shape of a Beautifly holding a thornless red rose on its little hand.

Taking a plate in her hand along with a sponge filled with soap, she started to clean the plate, making sure there wasn't even a hint of food. Having finished with that one, she took another plate and did the same thing.

Her eye brows were furrowed as she stayed concentrated in her task. She was so concentrated, she didn't even noticed a green-haired man, making his way towards her.

The man had green hair and emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a purple jacket over it. He was wearing some jeans and had some black shoes on. Around his neck he had a golden chain with a gold ring on it.

She continued washing the dishes with a concentrated look, making the man behind her chuckle softly yet she didn't hear it.

He observed her as she continued, not wanting to disturb her concentration even thought he was oh so tempted to. Making his wife angry was one of his favorite things but he decided now was not the time for it. So, staying quiet with an amused smirk playing on his lips, he observed her every move.

It amused him that she had yet to figure out the presence behind her. Seeing as she put down the last of the plates, he started to make his way closer to her as she dried her hands on a towel. He smirked as she jumped at the feel of his arms wrapping around her and pulling her back towards his chest.

"Drew!" The woman squealed as the man brought his face closer to her neck.

"Yes?" The man, now know as Drew, asked as he started to leave kisses on the woman's neck, receiving giggles from her.

"Stop it, that tickles," She exclaimed as she continued letting out giggles, from the green-haired man's actions.

"Nope," Drew responded with a smile taking over his features, before he continued.

"Drew! Seriously, stop, hehehe!" She said still giggling.

**_Ding-Dong!_**

"Huh?" The brunette said as she turned in the man's arms and looked at him curiously. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No, you?" Drew asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Then it must be Ash and Misty! Could you please finish putting the dishes away for me, I will handle it," She said as she smiled.

"Fine, but be sure to check on the kids on your way back okay," He said before giving her a light kiss on the check. She blushed and ducked her head shyly as she escape further embarrassment by going to answer the door. She could hear her husband chuckling as she reached the door, making her cheeks flush a bit more.

She calmed her self a bit before opening the door with a welcoming smile, expecting to see her best friend or her best friends husband. As soon as she got a full view of who was on the door thought, her smile disappeared instantly as she stared at the person before her in shock.

There standing on her door way was a man with black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans to give a casual look. He wore black and white shoes. His eyes glinted happily as he saw just the person he came to see but the smirk pulling on the end of his lips made her feel uncomfortable.

"May! I'm so glad I found you after so long!" The man said as he extended his arms and took a few step forward to give her a hug. May, moved away just in time to avoid his arms.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" She said cutting straight to the point as she avoided making eye contact with him.

Lucas drop his arms by his side as his smirk turned into a frown at her behavior.

"May, look. I know that our past isn't the best but I came here to see if you could give me a second chance," Lucas explained with a serious face, while May's filled with shock. Her eyes widen and her mouth drop open in surprised, she looked around and hoped no one had seen or heard what had just come out of his mouth.

What they both didn't know was the eight pairs of eyes that were watching and hearing them at the moment from behind some bushes.

"Did you hear that?!" A green-haired girl exclaimed loudly before a hand clap down on her mouth softly trying to keep her quiet.

The girl had green hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing an emerald green colored sundress and some green flip-flops that matched with the color of her dress. Around her neck she had a necklace with a rose charm on it, that was a gift from her father when she turned nine years old. Her hair was down and it reached her mid-back, and even thought she had her hair out, on top of her head she sported a green and white bandanna.

The four kids looked back at the scene and sigh in relief at not being heared.

"Haruka!" A boy with chocolate-brown hair hissed as his emerald eyes narrowed at his sister. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it, he also had black jeans to match his jacket. He was wearing black and red sneakers, on his neck he had a chain with a Beautifly and a Masquerain flying and in the middle a pokeball design, it was a gift from his mother when he turned nine years too and he kept it close to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," The nine-year old girl said as she pouted guiltily towards her brother who sigh and rolled his eyes at her.

"Just be careful not to let it happen again, okay?" An black-haired girl with orange highlights said as she looked at Haruka with a concern look.

The girl had black hair with orange highlights that was put into a side-pony tail. Even thought her hair had highlights it was natural, she obtained the strange color from her mother and seemed to cause some highlights to appear. She also had chocolate-brown eyes that would become scary when she was angry. She was wearing a sky blue crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. On her feet she were blue and white sneakers with a few orange lines decorating it here and there.

"Okay," Haruka said as she bowed her head guiltily.

"Guys can we focus on the events please? Look!" The last of the group, a boy with black hair said as he pointed towards the front of the house.

The boy had black hair and green eyes. He were a blue jacket with gold trim and white-collar and sleeves, worn open over a dark cyan t-shirt. He had a jean with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, and a brown belt, which had pokeballs hanging from it. The outfit was a gift from his father who gave it to him when he turned nine years old, his father said that it was the first outfit he used on his journey and he wanted him to have it for good memories to come.

All of them turn their heads to watch the scene before them. They had been outside playing with their Pokémon when they heard the sounds of foot steps approaching. Curiously, the walked behind a bush and saw a guy with black hair walk towards the door and ring the door bell before May appeared.

"Look, Lucas... I'm sorry but you had your chance and lots it, now I'm here, living happily with my _husband and kids _and you come back to ask me for a second chance? I'm sorry but I think it's best if you just leave, please," May said as she took a step back into the house with the intentions of closing the door but was stopped by an arm slipping it's self around her waist, making her tense up, and got pulled to the side.

The familiar scent of roses reached her nostrils making her relax as she saw that she was in the safe and loving embrace of her husband.

"Who are you?" Drew demanded as the guy gave him a once over before snorting in disgust, Drew's hold tighten around May as he glared at the guy before him.

"That is non of your business, Grasshead. Just remember, you are lucky for now but that won't be for too long. So, enjoy it while you can," Lucas spat venom sipping through his words before he turned to May and smirked wickedly at her, making her shiver. "Later, May!"

Drew's eyes narrowed into slits as his free hand clenched into a fist and he moved forward to catch up with him but was stopped by May pulling him back.

"Drew! He's not worth it!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down a little. He wrapped his arms around her but continued to glare daggers in the direction the guy had went.

"Who was he?"

"Huh?" May asked as she looked up and locked gazes with Drew.

"Who was that guy May and how did he know you?" Drew asked again, the anger still in his voice making May to worry.

"He was my ex..." She trailed off as she let her bangs cover her face.

Drew glared at the ground but rubbed her back in an attempt to calm him self.

"Let's go back inside," He finally said breaking the silence and led her inside when he received an affirming nod.

* * *

"That was... just, wow," The black-haired boy said as he followed both adults going inside with his eyes.

"I'll say..." Haruka said looking ahead of her with wide eyes.

"I think we should go after him," The black-haired boy said once more.

"Are you crazy, Satoshi! Their dad will kill us along with our parents if we did something that risky," The blacked-haired girl said as she wiped out a small mallet from thin air and bump her brother in the head.

"Ouch! Kasumi, don't hit me!" Satoshi cried as he held his arching head from the blow he just received.

"I have to agree with Satoshi, something smells fishy here," The brunette-haired boy said as he narrowed his eyes in thought. He crossed his arms before looking at his companions.

"Shuu! You can't be serious! You saw how angry Daddy got at that man, if we went anywhere near him, I'm sure we will be grounded for ever!" Haruka exclaimed waiving her hands widely as if it would prove her point.

"I know that but there's something wrong with that man and I want to see what it is. Are you in or not? I'm going to be going either way, you guys in?" Shuu asked.

"I'm in!" Satoshi said instantly receiving another hit from Kasumi's mallet. "Stop it, Kasumi!"

"I guess, I'll have to come to make sure he stays out of trouble," Kasumi mumbled before she smiled. "So, yeah. I'm in."

"Haruka?" Shuu asked looking at his younger sister expectantly, after a while she nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'm in!"

* * *

**Me: So, what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Constructive Criticism is accepted but no flaming, okay! :) Thank you! **

**Once again! I hope you have an amazing Birthday, Sapphi! :) Hope you liked it! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's the next chapter too, 'Protecting Our Future'! Yay! So, this took me a long time to finish and I'm sorry for that guys. :( I just have so many stories at the moment and for me it's a bit overwhelming not to mention, I feel really tired most of the time. But I am trying my best thought.**

**May: Maybe you should start with the guest reviews!**

**Me: Oh, yeah!**

**Now for the guest reviews!**

**_Guest:_**

**_Thank you! :) I'm glad you like it so far! :)_**

**_Blackraven:_**

**_Yeah, sorry about the wait, I'm a bit tired lately because of my Anemia but I will try my best to update as soon as I can thought. :)_**

**That's it for the guest reviews!**

**Me: Now, May! Disclaimer, please!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Ouch, Haruka! You stepped in my foot!" The voice of the brown-haired boy could be heard as the four kids continued walking.

The four of them had been following Lucas since he stormed off from their house. Sure, he got a head start but with a bit of running and the full stamina the kids had, they caught up in no time. As they left, their Pokémon who had been out of their pokeballs, followed obediently after their trainers.

"Sorry, Shuu!" Haruka apologize as she gave her brother a guilty look. Shuu was holding his foot, while glaring at her and massaging it to make the pain go away, after seeing his sister's worried and guilty face he's glare soften and he offered her a small smile, trying to make her feel better.

"It's okay, let's just continue," He said nodding his head as Haruka beamed at him her sapphire eyes shinning brightly as she saw there were no hard feelings between them.

"We might want to hurry too, we just lost sight of him!" Kasumi exclaimed as she pointed forward, the other followed her finger's direction to see, that she was indeed, right. Before them, instead of seeing the black-haired man they were following they saw a divided path.

One to the left and one to the right. The four kids looked at each other wondering what way they should go and if it was the right path.

"Now what do we do?" Satoshi asked as he looked from one road path to the other. "Which one is the right path?"

"I know!" Haruka shouted joyfully as she clapped her hand together, everyone looked at her curiously wondering what got her so excited.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"We can use, Shuu's Absol to follow the man's scent!" Haruka beamed as she looked at her brother to see what his response would be.

"Do you really think it will work?" Kasumi asked unsure.

"We can't know unless we try, right?" Haruka looked at them and at their Pokémon.

Satoshi seemed to be agreeing with the idea and the Pichu, who was on his shoulder seem to like it as well.

Kasumi seemed to be thinking it over but in the end nodded in agreement, her Corsola jumped up and cried its name happily.

Haruka smiled before she turned to look at her brother, who sighed but nodded. His Absol looked at them before he started sniffing the floor for any tracks.

"I hope this works, Haruka," Shuu said as he followed after his Pokémon, who seemed to be going through the right path.

"If this doesn't work, we return home, Shuu! This was your idea after all, not mine. I'm just helping out so you better be happy, I'm even helping you," Haruka said annoyed at her brother's attitude.

Kasumi and Satoshi shrugged and followed after them with their Pokémon not far behind.

* * *

"Lisy!" A man's voice growled through the phone making the girl in the other side of the line jump in surprised.

"What?" The girl Lisy responded as she gulped wondering what he was angry about.

"You said that May, was single!" He growled once more and Lisy frowned.

"The computer says she is, is there a problem with it?" Lisy asked angrily as she twirled a strand of blond hair on her finger trying to distract herself.

"Yes! May Maple, isn't single, she's married and apparently _HAS KIDS!"__  
_

Lisy's blue eyes widen in shock as her mouth formed an 'o' shape, "oh." Was all that left her mouth as the person in the other side sighed angrily.

"Yes, Oh! Is there a way, this can be changed?" He asked exasperated.

"Lucas, you know as well as I do that, that is not going to change unless, one of them dies or they get divorced which I pretty much doubt it," Lisy said honestly and closed her eyes tightly as she waited for a respond.

"But there has to be another way to stop this!" Lucas exclaimed, his frustration clear in his voice.

"What do you want me to do about it, to go back to the past and change it as if it was that simple. No, I can't! So, stop it. Nothing you do will work," She said into the phone.

"Change the past..." The angry voice of Lucas dropped to a murmur and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Lucas?" She asked.

"Change the past..." His voice got a bit louder and she understood what he meant.

"Lucas, what are you-?"

"Change the past, that's it! Lisy you're a genius!" Lucas exclaimed joyfully as he laughed, his sudden mood swing making Lisy worried.

"Lucas, what are you trying to do?" She questioned, her voice taking a panicked tone.

"I got to go, Lisy! I will be gone for a couple of days, see you later! Bye!"

"LUCAS WAIT!" She screamed into the phone but it was too late, he had hanged up on her.

The people who were standing nearby turned to look at her when she screamed but she paid them no mind.

She slumped on the chair covering her face with her hands in shame. "Ugh! What have I done..."

* * *

The four kids ran forward as they heard the voice of Lucas nearby. They jumped on the bushed and hid but picked out to see what was happening.

The kids saw him on the phone hissing in annoyance at someone in the other side. They looked at each other before turning back to look at him silently.

"Change the past, that's it! Lisy you're a genius!" Lucas exclaimed as his face went from angry, to deep in thought to a joyful one, making the kids look at each other frightened a bit.

"I got to go, Lisy! I will be gone for a couple of days, see you later! Bye!" They saw him hang up as his lips came up on an arrogant and evil-looking smirk, the four of them shivered but didn't dare make a sound, for they knew they would be toast if they were busted. Not only by their family but by Lucas as well.

"Now all I need to do is find him and make him take me back to the past," Lucas said to himself but the kids were so close they could hear every word he said.

"Then that green-haired man will see just who he's messing with or maybe not," Lucas murmured as his smirk widen, he looked at the sky before continuing on his way down the road.

"Is he talking about Daddy?" Haruka pipped up as they saw that Lucas was far way from ear-shot.

"I think he was," Satoshi said looking troubled.

"What did he mean by change the past?" Kasumi questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as her eight-year old brain tried to collect all the information.

"Shuu! I think something bad will happen to Daddy!" Haruka wailed turning towards her brother as her eyes became filled with tears.

Shuu acted quickly as he embraced his younger sister and tried to calm her down, he had seen his dad to it to his mom, so he decided to try it. Not long after, Haruka's tears slowly disappeared as she relax a bit.

"Feeling better?" He asked and she nodded, they separated and smiled a bit at the other.

"Okay, now, I know there is something fishy going on with that guy. ready to continue following him, this could be dangerous but we have to do it, for our families," Shuu said trying to encouraged them and to his luck, he succeeded.

"Right! Come on he went this way!" Kasumi said as she pointed in the direction.

They all nodded and took off after the black-haired man.

* * *

**Me: Yes, guys. I am aware that it's a short chapter but I think that if I made it longer it would have ruined it. :) I think this chapter took quiet enough scenes as it is but anyway, tell me what you think?**

**Was it good? Bad? Could have been better? **

**Misty: Why haven't we appeared?**

**Me: You will soon, don't worry! :)**

**Ash: Does that mean, I will appear too?**

**Me: Yes, Ash! It does. :)**

**Okay, so I wanted to say the kids are all 8 and even thought it says that Haruka is Shuu's younger sister she is still eight as well. She's just younger by the months okay! :) Thank you!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
